Skater Dude
by solidad1001
Summary: Mangaquest Xtreme Sports! You better believe it!  I dont see a whole lot of people pushing the athletic side of Gold, so this is why I wrote this.  I hope you all like it! Reviews are most welcome! Thanks guys!


**Normal POV:**

Crystal Ekisho sighed as she massaged the bridge of her nose yet again. Her eyes scanned the screaming crowd with dread, as she finally settled onto the metal bench, her hand avoiding a piece of sticky gum just in time.

The wind blew through her dark hair as she scanned the arena, and the group of contesters. Her eyes passed over the huge muscular bodies, until it reached a thinner, fitter body, a tuft of raven hair protruding from his orange helmet and goggles. His eyes found hers through the massive crowd, much to her surprise as she wasn't in her usual getup, her hair pulled into a tight French braid, her short bangs falling over her eyes which were covered by some shades. She wore a blue tank top with short jeans exposing her long tan legs.

"Well, well, look who decided to show up?" Gold's smirk silently exclaimed, before he turned his attention back to the announcer.

"Welcome to the annual Xtreme Road competition! Known worldwide for our amazing courses, a challenge to even the best! We call all bikers, skateboarders, scooters, and roller bladers to challenge our amazing course in a fight for the best!" Screams erupted around the stadium, as Crystal clapped politely.

"First prize in each segment is a trip to the sevii islands and our 50 thousand dollar grand prize! We wish everyone the best of luck and now, LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"

Crystal smiled a bit. "Good luck gold." She murmured.

Gold Kin took another look at Crystal from the sidelines, his palms sweaty on his skateboard in anticipation. He had almost not recognized here because she actually looked…..normal for once. Like a regular teenage girl. He smiled a bit as he remembered her saying that she wouldn't have time to come to the tournament. He had walked in around lunch time, and begged her for a full 2 hours, until she finally said she'd think about it. So…She had decided to come anyway.

Other than being a top breeder, a hero, a cheater, a battler, a gamer, and a flirt-Gold was also an athlete, modestly famous for his skateboarding skills, especially at contests like these. His closet was lined with old cheap trophies of contests he had won in the past.

Too bad no one knew.

**Crystals POV:**

I never knew Gold was such a famous skateboarder. I mean, I knew he liked skateboarding, but I didn't know he was FAMOUS in the skateboard world. I mean, there was a group of girls screaming at him from the sidelines!

I sigh a little. I mean, why wouldn't he be famous? He's hot, athletic, trained under the champion, and for god's sake, saved the world! Twice! I watch a biker flip in midair, and land perfectly on a thin railing. A thunderous applause is given, and I shiver a bit. Gold would be doing THAT?

My eyes go back to gold sitting on the bench. He's clutching his skateboard like an old friend, sitting between the older competitors. Did he even have any chance? All these people look so trained and experienced, and Gold was only 18! He had to be one of the youngest competitors!

I flip through the booklet of entrees, my eyes searching for his name. I flipped everywhere but couldn't find his it. Oh god. Is he crashing the tournament? Is he in illegally? Did he even enter?

"I think you're looking in the wrong place miss." I hear a laugh. I turn to see a young girl, maybe 12 or 13 years old.

"Pardon?" I say.

"You're searching for Gold Kin's Bio right? It's in the back, here." She says, flipping to the page, and handing it back to me.

"Umm, thanks!" I say a bit awkwardly.

I stare at the page titled PAST WINNERS

Past winners? Wait, What?

_Gold Kin, our youngest competitor here, has been entering the Xtreme sports competition for 3 years, winning a top spot all those times! He is a hard working young boy who has one many skateboarding, and biking events, one of the famous ones including a cross-country race with the gym leader of Goldenrod when he was a mere boy of Kin has won a total amount of 57,000 dollars in prize money, all of which has been donated to various organizations._"_I love skateboarding the most. The wind your hair is just amazing, and screaming fan girls certainly don't hurt!" He states. When asked about relationship status, he replied with a no comment. His address and whereabouts are also_ currently unknown.

I reread the bio again just to make sure my eyes weren't affected by the shades. Gold had been doing this for 3 YEARS. My eyes tore back to him sitting on the bench coolly, like as if he knew what happened next. How come…How come he had never told us? My heart ached a little. I had always thought I had known him. Gold. The annoying, distracting, hot, menacing, cute, funny, relaxing-Oh what am I saying!

"Surprised, huh?"

I turn my head to see the girl again. She was kind of annoying me, but I decide to go with it. "Yeah." I say a bit bashfully. She smiles.

"I'm REALLY sorry, but I just need to know! Are you Crystal? Crystal Ekisho? She asks a bit timidly. My eyes grow a bit, and I feel my ears get a bit warm. "Umm….Yeah. Can I help you?" I ask shyly. She grins, before grabbing my hand. "Oooh, I just knew it was you! I'm Elizabeth, but please call me Eliza! I just LOVED your book; your life is your Pokémon's! One of the best ever!" She exclaims happily.

I blush at the compliment as my eyes grow wide. "Y-You read it? It wasn't that good!" I chuckle. She smiles. "Not that good? You won 2 big awards for it and even got in the Goldenrod times as the youngest Adult writer there ever was! It was a best seller for weeks, and you're telling me it's not good?" She laughs before sitting down next me.

I laugh "Well, thank you!"

"So why are you here?" She asks.

I smile. "A friend of mine told me he would be competing today, and he wanted me to come out and see him."

"So are you a Gold Kin fan girl too?" She asks. I blush a bit.

"W-What makes you say that?" I ask.

"Well, technically, 65 percent of this crowd is Gold-Kin fans, and since you were looking him up I assumed…." She trailed off, her eyes finding her way to 3 older figures a bench down.

"Your siblings?" I ask softly, and she nods.

"Let me guess. Dragged by your older siblings to the event? You don't seem like the kind to be here." I grin, and she smiles a bit, swinging her legs.

"My sisters are huge Gold fans. I swear they come here just to check him out, though they tell my mother they really are interested in sports. See the older girl? The blonde one? She has huge plans to snag him for a date. I told him her he's probably taken, but she doesn't believe me." Eliza laughs again. And I freeze for a second, but quickly relax.

"So, how do you know so much about breeding and taking care of Pokémon? I found those chapters very extensive and detailed. In fact I still use them!" She asks curiously. I smile. It had been Gold who had helped with those chapters. No, practically wrote! I was just the one with the pen. It was also the time when….

"A lot of help from a friend." I grin.

**Gold's POV**

When I next look up again, I see Crystal talking to some Blondie. I roll my eyes, but inside I feel my heart skip a beat. What if the nerd misses me? I was about to go on! The commercial camera dude walks up to me, and does the usual "How you got here/how do you feel right now" thing before sending me off. I took one more look at Crys, and there she was, a smile playing on her lips. She gives me small thumbs up and I grin. Ready or not, here I come.

**Crystals POV**

He was amazing. His skateboard flew through his air like a bird. His hands were graceful through the air, and it was almost as if he WAS the skateboard. This was not the gold who messed around in the Hills of Newbark town, No, this was a professional.

The applause was thunderous, a true 65% of the arena. I don't remember standing up, but I remember his eyes swiveling toward mine, his face joyous. He blew me a kiss, and Eliza's sisters squealed thinking it was toward them. I blush, and stick out my tongue.

"You have a crush on him, huh?" Eliza asks mischievously. I blush. She was really beginning to remind me of an older brunette senior I knew. I turn away, but she laughs. "You probably know him better than anyone really." She states smartly. She smirks before grabbing my hand and pulling me down. I had'nt realized I had still been standing. "Winner will be announced in half an hour." She explains grabbing a bowl of popcorn. I almost groan.

I was surprised I couldn't wait.

**Gold's POV**

"Ggoollld KIN!"

Applause rolls in. What did he say? I feel hands pushing me up toward the stand, confetti falling in tufts as the camera spans around me. I think I shake someone's hand, and take a picture with the mayor. It ends too soon, and I'm sitting back in my seat as other awards are announced. It hits like a tidal wave. I won. I WON FIRST PRIZE IN SKATEBOARDING.

The gates open and a crowd of excited fans run out, a huge blob toward me. I sign random stuff, and smile for the cameras as a reporter saddles up next to me with a cheesy grin. I answer stupid questions as my eyes search around, until falling on a tuft of blue. I grin, before making my way toward it, the blob following me menacingly.

"Gold!"

"Super Serious Gal!" I exclaim as she rolls her eyes.

"You won. Congratulations." She says.

"And who, may I ask is this?" Asks the reporter, her grin cheesier than ever. I grin, placing my shoulder around Crys.

"This is Crystal Ekisho. World renown author and researcher!" I say proudly as I feel Crystal stiffen under my arms. I hear the audience gasp a bit. "And she's my girlfriend."

**Crystals POV**

I stiffen at that. Dear god, our relationship was supposed to be private! I blush as a crowd of people gather around us, reporters asking hundreds of crazy questions. I see fan girls glaring angrily, and spot Eliza in the fray, grinning widely with a trio of jaw dropped sisters. She waves a little, and I smile as Gold leads us away. We make our way to the parking lot to gold's motorcycle, where we hop on, and leave the reporters coughing in our dust.

We stop at old diner outside of town. We order some fries and burgers before settling down outside in a park nearby. "Why did you tell them?" I growl. He smirks. "Come on Crys! Don't tell me you weren't a bit jealous of all the attention I got! And if you're worried our friends will find out, it's very unlikely." He says rolling his eyes.

My eyes snap back up. "How come you never told us? How come we never knew?" I ask quietly. He turns away, a soft smile playing on his lips. "I dunno…It was a world where I didn't have to be reprimanded by professor, mom, silver, or…..or you. I wasn't a perverted jerk in this world who had to be perfect because he had saved the world when he was 10. I was…A regular guy. Just wanted to share this world with…with you. Plus, you guys don't watch the sports channel." He grins, his lips softly landing on mine into an innocent kiss.

We smile as we break away, and he smirks as he reaches into his pocket, pulling out 2 airplane tickets. "So. Wanna come with me on a little vacation?"

_Late that night, Somewhere in Kanto….._

"Green! Green!" A Brunette calls wildly as she sits in front of the TV.

"What Blue! It's the middle of the night! I'm working!" Green glares at the brunette who had been flipping channels silently for the past hour. She was staring at the sports channel, something about an Xtreme competition. She shook her head.

"Do you have Cable, or TiVo, or DVR, or SOMETHING?" She asks frantically.

"No. Why?" He asks nonchalantly.

"This sounds crazy, but I think I just saw Gold announce that Crystal was his Girlfriend." She whispers softly, as if something exciting and unbelievable had happened.

The boy smirks, as he grabs the remote and turns the TV off, much to the girl's dismay.

"Alright Blue, it's pretty late, you should get to bed…"

"But-"

He stops her with a kiss, and she melts into his arms."Just get to sleep. I'll join you in a minute." He whispers huskily in her ear. She smiles weakly, before retreating to their room, fingering a ring on her finger absentmindly.


End file.
